Endgame
(Endgame is a co-operative saga between myself (Little-Red) and Inferno Pendragon - it is set 5 years after "Court Of The Red Queen" and 5 years before "Monsters", this allows events such as "The Gate Of Genesis" to have occured in the interim: since this is a saga those who join will be in for a long but hopefully enjoyable experience) Prologue The story begins with a young girl sitting by a window in a tall castle tower, she has curly hair of a dark brown coloration and is dressed in a little red dress and shoes - rather sparkly due to her youth, being only three years of age she was very much a "little princess" in looks and manner: though a few guards did look slightly uneasy at the girl's small draconic wings and grey skin color, not to mention her red eyes. Yet none would dare question the child in the presence of her mother, normally Queen Red would be sat on her throne in eternal thought - her great axe sitting by her side, yet on this starry night she sat with her daughter, holding her on her knee as the two looked out at the stars together. "Look mommy! it's the wishing star!" the girl cried out with excitement - pointing at a bright star. "..Oh? ..why.. yes.. yes it is.. you know what that means, don't you?" Red smiled, even though she knew the bright star was nothing terribly special - yet if it made her daughter happy she was willing to play along. "..I get a wish?" the girl asks. "That's right, Sangria.. and since tomorrow is your birthday you get a special wish.. a Birthday Wish.. it only comes once a year.. but it's the greatest wish of all.." Red replied. (note: Inferno will edit this part when ready - the prologue will likely be the only portion of the saga we will do until the Gates Of Genesis is over) "Red, you shouldn't be filling her head with false hope.. you know as well as I do there's no such thing as a wishing star.." Inferno noted, walking into the room and dressed in regal gear - his wings folded down around himself as he approached the two. Red holds Sangria close as she frowns at Inferno "don't listen to your father, Sangria - he is a stubborn old fool..". "Silly mommy! daddy's not a fool - daddy's a pegacorn!" Sangria said with the innocence only a child could have. Red chuckled a little, her frown soon vanishing as she snuggled Sangria closer - enjoying the feeling of being a mother again - "hush.." - she looks to Inferno again, her eyes softer now "..let her dream, she's only a child.." she says quietly. Inferno simply looks at Red and Sangria for a moment, then turns away "..even children must learn to grow old.." he says, then walks out of the room. Red's eyes grow sad as she watches Inferno leave, yet she doesn't try and stop him - Sangria seems to notice and looks to her mother with innocent eyes "..is daddy mad at me, mommy?" she asks. Red holds Sangria to her and shakes her head, "no, daddy's just.. sad.. he's been that way for a while now..". "Then I know what I want to wish for.. I wish daddy was happy again.." Sangria says. Red nods silently and holds her daughter close, the stars in the sky sparkling as the two once again stared out of the castle window. Chapter 1 - Child's Play The following day saw Red's castle filled with excitement as the halls were packed full of visitors of all shapes and sizes, guards busily trying to keep order as the crowds chattered amongst themselves - the guests were of all ages and due to the unique nature of Red's world they were not all human: some winged fairies flew around, talking animals moved around and people dressed in exotic clothing from far away lands. Away from the halls sat Red and Sangria, along with numerous other guests at a massive table filled with all manner of food and drink, many of which was catered towards younger audiences - indeed the castle was filled with laughter as many children played: Sangria watchinng but not joining them as she sat at the table. Red smiled as she watched the scene, though her smile faded ever so slightly as she observed the vacant chair next to herself - "..come on Inferno.. please.." she whispers, looking back to Sangria - who was still looking around with childhood innocence at the world around her. ---- As the castle fills with visitors Inferno wanders alone in the gardens outside, coming to a stop near a fountain - sitting down at its base he watches the water sprouting up into the air and then down into the pool, seeing his own reflection - after a few moments another figure appears in the reflection, a young woman dressed in rags and having a rather wild appearance, yet she holds one of her arms as she affords a small smile and speaks: "..hello, Inferno..". Inferno's eyes suddenly grow wide as he stands up, turning around to look at the figure - "..Aither?". ---- Back at the castle Red finally stands up, giving one final look at the empty chair beside her - sighing ever so slightly before she raised her arms in the air: as she did so the entire castle fell silent as everyone paused, young and old seeming to know better than ignore this signal. Sangria's eyes widened a little as she looked over to her mother, a perpetual smile etched on her face - "..attention one and all! you have travelled far today, some further than others.. for this I thank and welcome you to my home.. today is a blessed day, one that brings me more joy than you can ever imagine.. I know it will bring you joy today.. four years to this day I was given a beautiful daughter.. so now I ask you to rejoice with me the gift of life.. for Sangria.." Red says, addressing the room and looking to Sangria near the end, smiling as she held back tears upon seeing her daughter, so perfect in her eyes and so innocent. (ooc: people can join in below, since it's a major event for Red she'll of ensured everyone she cares about attended in some way or other - though new faces are also welcome if you so desire) "Aw, isn't she so cute!" Nebula squealed quietly from within the audience. "Nebula..." sighed Ruichi in annoyance, who was sitting next to her. "Please, behave yourself." From within the crowd Arbiter emerged, walking toward Rad and her daughter. "Hello Red, Hi Sangria." he said cheerfully. "How's the birthday girl?" Ever since encountering Eclipse four years ago, Arbiter's memories had been shattered. Over time, they were coming back to him slowly, but with his memories gone, his personality seemed quite a bit more cheerful than usual. He even smiled happily as he greeted Sangria and her mother. Amnesty also walks up to Sangria, following closely behind Arbiter. "I have a little present for you, Sangria. It's not much, but I hope you'll like it!" Red smiles at Arbiter and Amnesty, Sangria looks over at her mother as if waiting - a small nod is all the child needs for her smile to grow even wider as she stands up on her chair: spreading her wings excitedly "me and mommy saw a wishing star last night! I made a wish.. so it will be the best birthday ever!" she replies to Arbiter, pegacorns matured quickly and Sangria was no exception - her intelligence already rivalling some of the older children yet in the end a child always remained a child and simple things gave her the greatest joys. Upon hearing Amnesty's voice Sangria's little ears perk up visibly and she claps her hands a little - "..a present? for me? oh! mommy - can I?" she says, looking over at Red once again. Red simply nodded again - "..it would be impolite not to, Sangria -" she replies. Amnesty holds out her hand, revealing a small, neatly wrapped package. "Go ahead. It's all yours." Sangria's eyes sparkle as she takes the package and tears away at the wrapping just like any other child - Red smiling as she sits back down, observing Sangria as the crowds return to their usual chattering. As Sangria unwraps her present, a small silver necklace with an emerald-green pendant is revealed. Sangria looks at the necklace and tilts her head side to side, "..oh.. look mommy.. it's so pretty!". Red nods a little, "..what do you say, Sangria?". Sangria perks her ears and squeaks a little as if suddenly remembering something "..thank you!" - she proceeds to do a little curtsy, as her mother had taught her. "I've got something for you too." Arbiter said. Reaching into a pocket in his vest, Arbiter pulls out a gold-chain bracelet lined with tiny, glimmering opals. "It took me a while to make this," Arbiter said, "But I think it will go nicely with the neckla-" "OMIGOSH! IT'S THE BIRTHDAY GIRL! ISN'T SHE THE CUTEST LITTLE BUNDLE OF ABSOLUTE JOY?!?!" yelled the frantic, machine-gun voice of Nebula, who suddenly appeared floating behind Arbiter's shoulder, startling everyone in the vicinity. "NEBULAAAAAAAAA!" bellowed Ruichi from a few seats down in almost comical frustration, causing everyone else in the nearby vicinity to roar with laughter. The laughter suddenly begins to change as a familiar giggling sound echoes across the hallways, seeming to drown out the others - followed by a slow, sinister clapping as the crowds part: looks of confusion and fear appear across the guests' faces as a girl dressed in red (much like Red) appears, a jester, a humanoid hare and most disturbing of all a child with long golden hair and small impish wings: "..I have a present for you too, Sangria.. I always bring the best presents.." the girl grins, sharp little fangs revealing themselves. Arbiter observes the ominous new crowd, particularly the impish winged child. "...I've seen her before, I swear." Arbiter says quietly. Ruichi draws his scythe. Nebula hides behind Arbiter in fear. Red's eyes suddenly grow wide, her smile fading as she leaps forward with startling speed - shoving Sangria towards Amnesty as she reveals her axe: racing across the table like a wild animal as she roars "..Amnesty! get Sangria to safety! Arbiter - help the crowds.. the rest of you.. fight!". As Red does this the girl in red looks ready to attack, pulling forth an axe of her own - only for the jester to grab her arm and speak "..Rose, this isn't right - this is no place to fight..". The hare pulls out a large mallet and rans forward, "..shut up, Jester - you heard what Pandora said.. they are nothing but murderers and thieves.. we have to save Sangria..". Jester continues to hold onto Rose, looking at her "..a mother's love is strong, what we do now is surely wrong.." Rose sighs a little, but ultimately shoves Jester aside "..you don't know my mother, she will hurt Sangria.. just like she hurt me.." - "..Hare! distract them as much as you can! I'm going for the girl!". The winged child continues to smile as a few guards move towards her, looking ready to subdue her (though taking care, as they believe her to be a child) - only for the guards to fly across the room as the child simply picks them up and tosses them like ragdolls, slamming them against the castle walls with a sickening thump, she proceeds to look around the room and scowls a little upon noticing something missing: "..where's Inferno? Inferno! Inferno! come out and play!" she calls out, casually smacking an entire table across the room, the wooden structure shattering to pieces in the process as the crowds panick. "Everyone back away!" Arbiter calls out to the crowd. He steps forth, drawing his giant greatsword. Ruichi steps forth, pointing his green-bladed scythe at Arodnap. "That is no child..." Ruichi muttered. Amnesty grabs Sangria, holding her close to her and flying towards the ceiling. "Don't worry, Red. I'll protect her as if she were my own." ---- As the others battle within the halls of the castle Inferno wanders along a forest path with Aither, a fair walk from the castle - he and Aither continue a conversation they had been having since she had found him at the fountain: ".. how long has it been now, five years? Avalon is suffering without you.. especially now that Ebonscale has returned.." Aither notes. "..don't mention that name, you know it's dangerous - the people of Avalon must not know of his return.." Inferno replied. "..Equis is making sure of that.. I assure you.. yet Avalon needs you.. I need you.." Aither begins. Inferno stops in his tracks and looks to Aither "..Aither.. stop..". Aither grows angry as she stays in place, looking at inferno "..no! I won't stop! I won't! I love you! you can't just leave me! you can't - not after everything we've been though!". "..it''s over, Aither - I am with Red now.. I have a daughter.. you have to understand.." Inferno begins.'' Aither transforms into a glowing orb of energy as she flutters around Inferno angrily, like a buzzing bee "..I don't understand! don't you see that? I don't! I -!" However Aither's rant is cut short when she suddenly notices something wrong in the distance, the sight of smoke from the castle - Inferno notices Aither's sudden lack of words and turns around, as he does so his eyes burst into red flame as he spreads his wings out: ".. RED!" ---- Back at the castle Red charges at Rose and the two clash with their axes, mother and daughter once again at each others throats as Red growls visibly - her eyes furious "..why!? why did you do this Rose!?". "you're a murderer and a thief.. Sangria isn't safe with you.. let alone Inferno.. Pandora told me about your so-called "prince".." Rose replies, her words like venom. "..Pandora? is that what she had you call her? you're a fool Rose! she's not a child - she's a monster.. a demon.. her name is -" Red begins. "ARODNAP!" a loud voice bellows from across the room, the doors bursting open to reveal an armored pegacorn with a large sword, similar in many ways to Inferno but older and heavier built: next to him is an entire squad of pegacorn warriors as well as a pegacorn female dressed in flowing robes and holding a glowing staff. As the new figures arrive the hare leaps forward and attempts to strike at Arbiter while the Jester appears next to Amnesty - unlike the others he doesn't make a move to attack as he looks to her and speaks: "..you and I both know the danger is not Red, which why I suggest you use your head.. we are far from friends.. yet I'll take the child and roam.. until this fight does somehow end.. upon which I'll bring her back home.." Amnesty looks at the Jester. "No thanks. I don't need assistance from someone like you." she speaks, before drawing her sword and pointing it at him. Arbiter dodges the hare, preparing to strike at Arodnap herself; the hares mallet clashes against Ruichi's scythe. Nebula flies up toward Amnesty, casting a protective shield of magic around them. "It's fine, Mr. Jester." Nebula says kindly, but firmly. "Little Sangria will be safe with us." Jester makes no move to attack as he says something chilling, "..you may save the child but you fail to see - the mother is also about to pay the fee.. with me the child would be safe from harm, though I shall not try and force your arm.." As the Jester says this Red and Rose continue to fight only for Rose to get the upperhand over her mother, knocking her down and prepared to strike - only to stop herself as she puts her axe to one side: "..get up". Red stares at Rose and frowns, "..you should of killed me when you had the chance Rose.. because I don't fail twice.." - with that she leaps at her daughter only to let out a cry of pain as an arrow strikes her from the side: cutting deep into her as she feels poison flood through her veins. The hare goes to strike Ruichi again with his mallet only to also let out a cry of pain as a vicious mouse suddenly leaps from nowhere, tugging on one of the hare's ears with such force he falls to the ground - unable to shake the attacker: "..remember us, old friend?" the creature snarls wickedly. Another rain of arrows shoots through the room, heading towards Amnesty and Nebula - only to be blocked as the Jester makes sure he takes the blow instead, three sharp arrows hitting him in the back. Arodnap watches all of this with an insane smile on her face, twirling a little as she begins to dance around the room in a twisted parody of childlike "play" - when she sees Arbiter her eyes light up, quite literally, before long a beam of red energy erupts from those eyes and act much like a solid battering-ram of force. The pegacorns flood the castle, yet they are at a loss as what to do as the chaotic moves of the Resistance are not to their liking - they were used to the laws of war and this battle had no such code, as they witnessed as the rain of deadly arrows began tearing across the halls. "..men! find that archer! I'm going after Arodnap - Arbiter can't face her alone!" the armored pegacorn yells, his sword suddenly glowing with power, revealing the figure as none other than Equis - the current King of Avalon. Arbiter holds up his blade to counter Arodnap's beam; the force creates a maelstrom of energy that blows apart sections of the floor. "Only too well." Ruichi responds to the mouse. He steps back and holds his scythe up in defense. Arodnap's eyes stop glowing, the girl standing in place as her smile fades - seeing Arbiter still standing "..something's wrong.. my power.. decreased.." she states, her words almost mechanical in nature as she tries to process the information. Equis leaps at Arodnap with his blade, readying a blow - only for Arodnap to suddenly leap into the air, transforming into a crackling red bolt of energy, smashing straight through the castle roof and beyond the skies with the speed of lightning: vanishing from the area. Jester falls down on the ground, three arrows still impaled in his back - Sangria letting out a cry as she clings to Amnesty and yells out "mommy! I want mommy!" : from a dark corner of the room a cloaked figure pulls back the string of a bow, aiming towards the little girl as the archer prepares to release the arrow - a malicious grin spreading across his face. The mouse laughs as he literally swings the hare by the ear, painfully tossing him at Ruichi with strength that should be impossible for something his size - then proceeds to scurry across the floor, towards a hole in the castle wall: "come on, Robin.. let's go.. we've had our fun..". As this occurs Red falls to her knees, clutching her side as she shakes - trying to get to her feet but feeling the poison rush though her: Rose watches and grips her axe as if ready to strike, only to suddenly stop when she sees Arodnap transform and break through the castle roof: "..I.. I'm.. sorry.. I.." Rose begins, only to rush out of the castle as the guards go on a full-scale assault - capturing both Jester and the Hare, taking advantage of their weakened state. "Red!" Arbiter calls out, seeing that she was injured. "Nebula! You're better at healing than I; Get down here!" Nebula floats down toward where Red is standing. "It's poison." Nebula says, the cheery edge to her voice long gone. "I can sense it. I can try this, it usually works..." Nebula whispers a few words. Cupping her hands, she proceeds to toss what appears to be a mist of sparkling green magic over Red. "Yeah... this usually cures poisons... is it working?" Nebula asked. Amnesty lands next to Red, putting Sangria down, but still holding her hand. "If that doesn't work, this might." she mutters, placing her hand on Red's forehead. A pair of glowing red eyes appear behind the archer as a hand suddenly clamps down on his shoulder, sending the archer flying from his perch towards the group below - a pair of large draconic wings spread out as Inferno fliies down, forming a massive blade of black energy in one arm - crackling with red lightning: a ball of light flutters around him, glowing like fire and sparking every now and then as if sentient. "Guards.. take them to the dungeon.. to await execution at dawn.. by my hand.." Inferno growls, pointing at the archer - his gaze also looking over to the fallen Jester and the Hare. The archer is caught off-guard and falls to the floor, only to grin widely as he says "..what's a Birthday without a magic act? see you around, losers.." - with that a cloud of smoke suddenly surrounds the figure and by the time a few guards have charged their target had vanished completely. The guards snatch Jester and the Hare, treating them quite roughly despite their injuries - the Hare looks ready to fight when Jester speaks out - somehow resisting the poison flowing through his system:"..no, my friend - the fight must end.. Robin's poison can not end my life - yet the Court may do so to end this strife..". Red stays motionless for a while as the others tend to her, Sangria crying out for her as any child would - for a good few minutes Red stays deadly still, as if in a deep sleep: then suddenly her eyes open with frightening speed and intensity, bolting straight up like a ghost rising from the grave she barely even blinks before she utters: "..my daughter.. give me my daughter..". Chapter 2 - Eve of Execution The scene shifts to later that night, the castle having been emptied save for Red, her guards and the main group - some of whom no doubt have been tasked with watching over the prisoners: Sangria was still awake even though it was nearing her usual bedtime, the broken tables and large hole in the roof reminding most of why sleep was likely the last thing on anyone's minds at this point. Category:Story Category:Sagas